


We Like to Party (Well, Harry does)

by zayniekins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk!Louis, M/M, drunk!Harry, party!au, puking over the toilet bowl!larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayniekins/pseuds/zayniekins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: We both have friends who party too hard and we keep running into each other in the bathroom while we hold their hair back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Like to Party (Well, Harry does)

Honest to God, Zayn was going to kill- no, murder Harry viciously once he finally found him. The curly-haired man had ditched him as soon as they stepped through the doors of the frat party they were invited to. Well, technically, Harry was invited to but the charming lad had a way with words and managed to coax the host into letting him bring Zayn along.

Well, after that, he used his charm to convince Zayn into going. He tried a lot of tactics, the deal-breaker being the fact that Zayn had shaved his hair without consulting Harry first. He had asked Harry why it mattered and the curly-haired lad said that it was because Zayn could no longer be part of the ‘Long Hair, Don’t Care’ Squad. On the contrary, Zayn had only shaved the sides of his head and let the top half stay. But no, Harry had thrown him out of the squad that he had no idea of in the first place.

Conclusion, to please his friend, he agreed to go to the party.

Well, now Harry went missing. Zayn knew how Harry was easily distracted by pretty things and as soon as they entered the party, the taller lad had trailed off after that Tomlinson kid that he’d been crushing on. So, Zayn had let him go, expecting him to rejoin Zayn at some point of the night.

But, no. Harry was still nowhere to be seen.

Zayn’s quite pissed though. He had been left to fend for himself against unwanted companions. Zayn wasn’t naive, he knew what a good hairstyle and choice of clothes could do for him, especially his facial features. Tonight, he was wearing an MTV sweatshirt that he had cut the sleeves off in a while back. Harry had given him a weird look after he did that but Zayn just said, “This is my style, Styles.”

And that had gotten the lad off his case because he was laughing too hard at his terrible pun.

So far, Zayn had already turned down three invitations for a drink and two for a dance. He pretended to browse the food table as an excuse to avoid any oncoming invitations. He even went as far as taking out his phone and texting someone. Well, he didn’t pretend on that part. He was too busy sending texts to Harry.

_*where r u???*_  
*not cool styles*  
*if ur gettin some, pls remembr ur bfffff*  
*fine im sorry 4 betraying the lhdc squad but this is 2 much*  
*save me!!*

Still Harry hadn’t replied. It was like he disappeared off the face of the Earth. Zayn let out a sigh of frustration. Should he just leave? But Harry was his best friend. What if the lad needed him?

Or what if he didn’t?

Making up his mind, Zayn was heading to the door. Before he could make it, a certain curly-haired lad appeared. “Harry!” Zayn cried out in relief but it was short-lived because he noticed the slight sway in the way that the lanky lad stood.

Oh, Zayn was going to murder that Tomlinson kid after he was done with Harry. This could be his take on a modern Romeo and Juliet.

Drunk Harry was a giggly and naive Harry. Anyone could have taken advantage of him. Zayn immediately went forth and put an arm around Harry’s abdomen, supporting him.

“Hiya, Zaynieeee…” he slurred at Zayn with droopy eyes and a dopey smile on his face. He flopped both his arms uselessly as if trying to give Zayn a pat on the back.

“You alright, Haz?” As soon as Zayn asked, he smacked himself mentally for the stupid question. Of course the lad wasn’t alright, he was drunk.  “That’s it. It’s time to go home. ”

“Bbbut Louuuu,” Harry lifted his head in search for Lou and pouted. “Haven’t said bye bye yet. ”

Zayn ignored the lad’s mumblings and started walking to the door, dragging Harry with him. Suddenly, Harry decided that it would be funny to let Zayn support all of his weight.

“Oof!” Zayn lurched a bit to the left before steadying the both of them. Harry giggled.

“Weeee!” He cried. Zayn rolled his eyes.

“We really need to get home,” he decided.

“I need to go to the loo,” Harry stated before laughing to himself and muttering about loo and Lou.

Zayn groaned, “Can’t you hold it in until we get home?”

Harry held his stomach. “ I don’t wanna pee. I wanna puke. ”

Oh boy.

Zayn quickly led Harry to a nearby bathroom before he could redecorate the floor. The other lad groaned and let out other sounds of discomfort the entire way there. They arrived at the bathroom in the nick of time. As soon as they passed the door, Harry ducked to the toilet bowl and puked. 

Although Zayn wanted to look away, he knew that he had to be a good best friend and so he pulled all of Harry’s luscious curls away from his face, holding it for him while Harry puked up his internal organs. The smell was foul and Zayn wished that Harry would puke faster. Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened and another pair walked in. 

 “If you’re looking for a quickie, find another bathroom, mate,” Zayn said, looking up at the two dudes. 

 One was super hot and the other looked like he was going to- 

 -dive in next to Harry and start vomiting too. 

 “Oh, shit,” his friend breathed out, looking at the guy in complete mortification. That was when Zayn realised that the guy puking was Louis Tomlinson, Harry’s crush and his friend was Liam Payne, Zayn’s-not-too-obvious-or-so-he-thought crush. 

 This was an awkward situation. 

 “It is,” Liam agreed. 

Zayn’s cheeks flushed red when he realised that he had accidentally said it out loud. He cleared his throat hurriedly. “Well,” he stopped halfway when he realised that he had nothing to say. Liam stepped forward, careful not to accidentally step on Louis’ foot in the suddenly small bathroom. 

“’M Liam,” he held out a hand to Zayn. Before the other lad could free his hand of Harry’s hair, the curly-haired one lifted his head. 

 “He knows who you are,” Harry said, blanching at the aftertaste of his vomit. “He has a-” Zayn’s eyes widened when he figured what Harry was going to say. Fortunately for Zayn, Harry didn’t get to finish his sentence because he started puking again. Zayn quickly rubbed Harry’s back, in hopes of soothing the lad. 

Liam copied his actions, unsure of how to help his friend.

 Once Harry seemed slightly more okay, Zayn helped him stand. “C'mon, Haz, let’s get you home,” and he dragged Harry out if the bathroom without a goodbye to Liam and Louis. 

 His encounter with Liam did not end there though. 

Once Zayn had gotten them both safely at their shared apartment, he nursed Harry back to his usual self and Harry swore not to drag Zayn to parties and  get that drunk again. However, that resolution went down the drain when two weeks after, Harry got invited to another party. After much pleading, Zayn had gave in for the second time. 

 This party made him experience Deja Vu because the same thing happened. Harry went missing again and came back when he was intoxicated to the point of puking. And so, they took a trip to the loo because he felt poorly. And by chance, Liam and Louis apparently faced the same issue. Louis was also drunk (Zayn was certain that he was the mastermind behind Drunk Harry) and Liam looked hotter than ever.

 However, Zayn tried to stay focused on his sick best friend rather than his crush. They’d already met in the toilet twice which was not romantic, maybe their love wasn’t meant to be. 

 “Fancy seeing you again,” Liam greeted him. Zayn sent him a small smile and nodded. Mind you, he didn’t know what to say. Moments of silence passed with only the sounds of the two hacking up their insides. Honestly, Zayn didn’t know how he was able to stand this. Puking should have made him nauseous too. 

“Um, nice weather we’re having,” Zayn wanted to laugh at how adorable Liam was at starting conversations. That had to be the single most cliche line ever. 

Louis slapped his forehead, “God, Liam. You’re making me wish that Nialler gave me a stronger drink after hearing that one. I know you fancy him but that was weak flirting. ”

 Liam flushed while Zayn was gobsmacked. Did Liam really fancy him? 

 “Excuse him, he has quite the loose tongue,” Zayn’s heart sank. Oh, Liam didn’t like him that way. Suddenly, the other lad looked shy. 

 “But his loose tongue says the truth,” Liam admitted. Zayn’s eyebrows rose. What? 

 “You actually like me?” Zayn asked, hesitantly. Liam nodded. 

 “Yeah, it’s been a while actually. " Zayn was utterly speechless. 

 " Well, Liam, Zayn actually fancies you too," Harry interjected, his voice slow. Liam looked surprised. 

 "Really?" Zayn nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. Liam's eyes lit up like Christmas lights. 

 "Well then, this might not be the best place to ask but would you go out on a date with me?" Liam asked, sounding rather hopeful. 

 "That sounds like a good idea, yeah," Zayn agreed, completely disregarding the fact that they were in a toilet. “Movie and a Dinner?”

“Sounds a bit cliche but, okay,” Liam gave him a thumbs up. “Just a heads up, we’re gonna be watching that new Marvel movie.”

Zayn grinned. “Sick! I love Marvel.” The two shared a smile that was far too broad for their faces.

 "Sick is right. That was sickly sweet," Louis groaned. "Literally." And his puking fit was back. Liam tended to him worriedly. "You guys make me sick. " 

 Harry started to get up and Zayn rushed to help him. 

 "Next Friday?" Liam asked. Zayn nodded. 

 "Yep, see ya then. "

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, how was it?


End file.
